


Wrap Yourself in Family

by anthercrazyperson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Percy Jackson is not Nico di Angelo's Type, Teenagers, and he's still mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthercrazyperson/pseuds/anthercrazyperson
Summary: Just a short little thing.Nico isn't sure where he fits as a camp counselor with no campers. Annabeth is quick to tell him exactly where he fits.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Wrap Yourself in Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted anything but I wrote this today instead of doing any homework because college is lonely, and I thought I might as well post it.

Head Counselor meetings were completely useless to Nico. As the only member of the Hades cabin when Hazel wasn’t there, there was really no point in him attending. It wasn’t like he had to plan a schedule for his nonexistent campers to rotate through activities. He’d mentioned this once, after a meeting when he, Will, and most of the other seven walked back towards the cabins. Percy had jumped in, aghast, insisting that Nico was a valued member of the team. Nico had shared amused smiles with Annabeth who just rolled her eyes and sidled up next to him a minute later. “He feels bad about everything that happened.” She explained as the others messed around, watching Percy and Jason play fight.

Annabeth sighed and folded her arms, watching the boys with fondness and exasperation. Mostly exasperation. “Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and when he’s calmed down, he’ll lay there in the dark and tell me about all the things he’s afraid he screwed up. You make a frequent appearance on his list.”

Nico was floored. He’d never spent much time thinking about everything from Percy’s perspective. How it would feel to have to come back to a ten-year-old kid and tell him that he’d lost his sister, the only family he had and the most important thing in his world. After he had promised to protect her.

“Shit,” he pushed unruly curls out of his eyes and sighed, eyes finding Percy who was still holding his own against Jason, everyone else laughing and egging the two of them on. “Annabeth, I’m sorry about everything, I didn’t-”

“Stop it. Don’t apologize.” She whacked his arm, startling Nico and he looked down at her, a frown creasing his forehead. “I’m serious Nico, I didn’t say that to make you feel bad about it, he was an idiot and you were just a kid and nobody should put the kind of pressure that we’ve been under on kids. I just thought you should know that he does care about you and he doesn’t want to see you pull away from us and isolating yourself again. None of us do. He wants to make sure you’re okay, that you aren’t going to disappear on us again, and the way he does that is by keeping an eye on you, even if he only sees you once a week.”

Nico swallowed heavily and looked down at the toes of his black combat boots. He’d never expected any one of the seven to say this to him. Sure, after everything they’d been through the previous year they were close. But this was more than just being friends or campmates. This was what having a family felt like and Nico couldn’t help but enjoy that feeling for the first time in years. He wanted to wrap himself in the glow and warmth of being part of a family and never let that feeling go. Wrapping an arm around Annabeth’s shoulders he pulled her into a quick hug. “Thanks for this Annabeth. It…” he looked away from her, towards the trees and roving over the details of the camp spread out at their feet as they stood on top of the hill. “It means a lot that you guys are looking out for me,” he said finally, ducking his head and peering at her from behind his dark curls. He had never been very good at this emotional stuff.

Annabeth smiled at him, her gray eyes warm. “We’ll always look out for you, Nico. Even though you’re all grown up.” She reached up to ruffle his hair and they both laughed.

“It’s nice to have a big sister again.” He said as they started towards the rest of the group, who had finally declared a stalemate between Percy and Jason, both of whom were sweaty and covered in dirt and grass. Before Annabeth had the chance to respond, Percy came running towards them at full speed.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Annabeth said as Percy came to a stop in front of them, arms wide open and clearly aiming for a hug from Annabeth. She quickly ducked behind Nico, who raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Yes Annabeth, my impressive girth shall save you from your psycho boyfriend.” Percy just grinned wider.

“I guess since my girlfriend isn’t here, I’ll just have to hug you instead,” and before Nico could do more than feel his face contort in dismay, Percy was hugging him, pinning his arms to his sides. Nico could hear Annabeth, the traitor, laughing behind him as he struggled.

“You know,” he mused out loud, amused by the whole situation though he fought to keep a smile off his face. “It’s really a good thing you aren’t my type anymore, Jackson.”

Percy spluttered as he pulled back and Nico was quick to put a little space between them. “Not your type?! I’ll have you know, di Angelo, that I am  _ everyone’s  _ type.”

Will sidled up to the three of them, a sly grin on his face as he bumped his elbow into Nico. “I don’t know Percy, you’re really not my type either. Maybe you’re losing your touch.”

Percy folded his arms and glared at the three of them as they laughed at him. “You two deserve each other.” He gestured to Nico and Will then glanced at Annabeth, who was still standing a little behind Nico, with a look of pure betrayal on his face. “And you deserve the two of them.”

He huffed and turned back towards the rest of the group, but wasn’t far enough away to miss Nico’s muttered “Kinky.” Percy considered turning around and tackling the little shit, but instead continued on his way, head held high and hoping to retain as much of his shredded dignity as he could under the present circumstances.


End file.
